Fact vs Fiction
by LordOfTheBooks
Summary: I never believed in sappy, corny, and sickeningly romantic fairytale love stories. It was always a fact in my life that they didn't exist. I was right, of course. I always am. But who would have thought that the guy I would end up with was a sweet, but nerdy, boy three years younger than me? Possibly One-Shot. Dick/Barbara


I never believed in sappy, corny, and sickeningly romantic fairytale love stories. It was always a fact in my life that they didn't exist. I was right, of course. I always am.

I guess you're wondering who I am. I'm Barbara Gordon, also known as police Commissioner Gordon's daughter. Yeah, yeah, laugh it up all you want.

I guess my belief all started when I was little when my mom died. My father hasn't been with another woman since. I sometimes even tried to set him up a few times. It didn't really work out though… I also haven't had the best relationships with other guys. My first boyfriend told me he still had feelings for his ex. My second cheated on me with Jessica. My third got drunk at a party and got laid…by Jessica. My fourth dumped me, saying his best friend had feelings for me and he was just getting in the way, and the next day I heard he asked out Faith.

I had a couple more boyfriends than that, but you get the gist of things. Who would have thought that the guy I would end up with was a sweet, but nerdy, boy three years younger than me? That's right; nobody. All throughout high school, I never talked to him much. Maybe it had to do with the fact he was a sophomore when I was a senior (yes, little smarty pants skipped a grade), or that he was a mathlete that everyone picked on, but for some reason we never hung out.

I will always remember the first time I officially met Dick Grayson. I was walking down the halls to my AP chemistry class, when I saw Jason Farmer, Henry Baker, and Garrison Macintosh ganging up on a smaller boy.

**Ω**

Garrison held the boy's math book above his head and said, "What's the matter, small fry? Can't reach the book?"

"Give it back, Macintosh," said the small boy. "I swear, you're slower than the dinosaur computer you were named after."

Barbara laughed to herself, admiring the well-said joke. Apparently, the meat-heads didn't get it. "What's the runt talking about?" said Jason.

"I think he insulted you in his dork-speech," said Henry.

Garrison bent down to the boy's level and said slowly as if he was talking to a kindergartener, "I'm sorry, but we don't speak freak."

The boy looked around and said, "Are you talking to me? I'm sorry; I was always told not to associate myself with beings that have a lower brain function than a Neanderthal."

Barbara laughed again, as she thought she was actually starting to like this kid. The three boys looked at the small boy with blank looks on their faces. "Neander-what?" said Jason.

"Forget what he said, he's just trying to mess with us," said Garrison, cracking his knuckles. "Let me teach you a lesson, _freak. _No one insults me and gets away with it." Garrison grabbed the boy, lifted him up to eye level and said, "When I'm done with you, you'll be so out of it that you'll miss all your little chemistry classes."

The boy looked unimpressed as he said, "Number one, the cave man said a three syllable word! Give the guy a prize! Number two, it's math I'm good at, not chemistry. And three, that sounded _so _wrong. I never want you to make me so 'out of it' that it messes with my chemistry."

The three boys were so confused at this point that they just shoved the boy into his locked. The three jocks walked away, laughed, and high-fiving each other, as the boy pounded against his locker from the inside.

Barbara took pity on the boy, and ran to his locker. "What the combination number?" she asked.

"Isn't that supposed to be a secret?" he asked.

Barbara roller her eyes and said, "Do you want to be released or not?"

The boy sighed and said, "18 24 63."

Barbara twirled the combinations, and heard the locker door _click. _The door swung open, and the boy hopped out. Now seeing him up close, she recognized him as Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne richest man alive.

Dick had raven black hair slicked back to perfection, skin that looked as pale and fragile as china, and was rather small in stature. Barbara didn't think much of him; she knew he was smart, and admired him for that, but looks wise there was absolutely _nothing _about him that attracted her. Then he raised his head and she got a good look at his eyes for the first time.

They were the most amazing light blue she had ever seen. They were crystal clear and almond shaped. There were also different shades of blue that danced throughout his eyes with a mischievous glint.

"Thanks for letting me out of my locked. Those three wart hogs like to explore the many different ways I'll fit in one," he said. "My names Dick Grayson, by the way."

"Yeah, I've seen you at charity balls," said Barbara.

"That's right; you're the Commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon. Well, Miss Gordon, it's nice to meet you again." Dick Grayson smiled, and walked off to his next class.

Barbara smiled at the strange but interesting young boy, and continued down the hall to her chemistry class.

**Ω**

I smiled at the fond memory as if it was yesterday. I was so glad I stopped in that hallway all those years ago. It _felt _like yesterday.

"Barbara, you're down the aisle in five minutes," said my dad walking in. "Are you nervous?"

I nodded at him and smiled, "Nervous, but incredibly happy."

Although albeit reluctantly, my father walked me down the aisle. He glared at Grayson as he handed me off to him. But I didn't see that. All I saw was Grayson's smiling face that mirrored my own. His sparkling-blue-mischievous-almond eyes I could rightfully call mine. His hair was slicked back, but he was no longer small and scrawny. Sure, he was a leaner guy; all acrobats are. But not scrawny in the least.

I didn't hear anything the priest said. I didn't hear anything my maids said, or anything anyone in the audience said. All my senses were focused in on _my _Grayson and his eyes. The only thing I saw was our years together; our fights that just brought us closer, our first time, our first "I love you", and Grayson's proposal. We haven't had the smoothest relationship, but I wouldn't change a thing.

As we kissed and left for our honeymoon with everyone wolf-whistling behind us, I thought that maybe the cliché sickly sweet I-want-to-barf-in-my-mouth romances didn't exist, but I knew that real, honest, wholehearted _love _did. How else could I explain how I feel about Grayson?

I also knew that it was more than a physical lust I felt for him. I knew I felt the actual love a soul feels for one another; you know, if souls exist.

But knowing that he felt the same way, it didn't matter how many fallouts we had, or how many mistakes we made. All that mattered was that this was real; not some stupid fairytale.

Fairytale romances don't exist; like I said, I am always right. But real ones _do._

**Sorry of it was cliché. I might continue this if someone asks me to. If not, that it will remain a one-shot. I am going to mark it in-complete in case I do continue it. So please review and send me your thoughts. Should I continue, or not? If I do, it will be they story of how they fall in love, but it would take place after high school. Please remember to review!**


End file.
